A head lamp of a vehicle is an illumination lamp provided in the vehicle to irradiate light onto a road in front of the vehicle, and allows a driver to have a visual field for the road when driving at night.
Such a head lamp is fixed to the front side of a vehicle to ensure the visual field in front of the vehicle.